


Fading Warmth & Shriveling Leaves

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Mal Yoo Character Studies [3]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Mal goes home.
Series: Mal Yoo Character Studies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fading Warmth & Shriveling Leaves

Maybe the world is different, now. Maybe it always has been.

Mal sits in the backseat of the taxi (she tried for shotgun, but the cabbie still hasn't warmed to her, not even after all that chit-chat she threw at him all those many summer days ago) and this time she does not talk at all; she grabs her iPod and headphones, smuggled into camp under Rosie’s watchful eye, and she turns on her music, and she listens.

She doesn’t turn back and look out the window. At what she’s leaving behind. They’ve already said their goodbyes. A hug from Ripley, big and loud and energetic. A fist bump from April, a smile from Jo, a sob from Jen followed by  _ “My girls are all grown up…”  _

Molly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Slipped a note into her hands, one Mal has yet to read. She’s waiting until she gets home to open it. She wants Molly’s warmth to last.

Maybe the world is the same as it was. Maybe summers could never last forever.

Mal turns the note over in her hands, and drums her fingers on her knee in time with the music from in her headphones.

The cabbie asks her where she wants to go, and when she says "Home" the word feels foreign, and she doesn't know why.


End file.
